El sol y la luna
by Samanta Friki Black
Summary: Porque, sin importar lo que pase, son partes de un mismo todo. Las piezas blancas y negras de un ajedrez. El sol y la luna brillando en el eterno cielo. Simplemente Apolo y Artemisa. Para el reto "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

* * *

**El sol y la luna**

La relación entre los gemelos arqueros es como una constante, eterna partida de ajedrez. Las piezas blancas representan a la etérea Artemisa; las negras, al seductor Apolo. Ambos juegan a una guerra que ninguno está dispuesto a perder; ambos compiten por encontrar las debilidades del otro, derribar sus defensas, ganar la partida que parece nunca tener fin.

Cuando Artemisa está a punto de conseguir su ansiado jaque mate, Apolo la distrae con sus caricias indebidas y sus besos robados. Cuando el dios de la música se cree finalmente vencedor, la diosa de la caza vuelve a destruir su armadura con una inocente sonrisa que, para él, de inocente no tiene nada.

Pasan los días, cambian las estaciones, se transforman las sociedades y corren los eones, pero ellos continúan el juego eterno, sin saber qué pasará cuando este se termine. Porque mientras puedan pretender que lo que sucede entre ellos es solo una lucha entre peones, reinas y reyes, todo es más fácil.

Pero no todo es juegos y risas entre los peculiares hermanos. Porque hay veces en que las piezas se agotan y fingir no es suficiente. Hay veces en que todo a su alrededor empieza a desmoronarse sin que ninguno haga nada para impedirlo.

La frustración sale a raudales de los labios de Apolo cada vez que su hermana detiene su avance, las palabras crueles hiriendo a la diosa de la caza con más efectividad que las flechas doradas que cuelgan dentro del carcaj de su hermano. La decepción en los ojos de Artemisa es imposible de ocultar cuando un nuevo niño llega al Campamento Mestizo para ocupar una litera de la cabaña siete, afirmando la pared de hielo que se empeña en construir a su alrededor y alejar a su gemelo.

Apolo seduce a las jóvenes estudiantes de arte o medicina en busca de ocupar su mente y su corazón en cualquier otra cosa que no sean los ojos plateados de Artemisa. La diosa de la luna recorre el mundo con sus cazadoras, persiguiendo monstruos para escapar de sus propios demonios, aquellos que envuelven lo que sea que sean sus inconcebibles sentimientos por el dios del sol.

Todos perciben los cambios en los hermanos cuando son separados, pero nadie sabe decir con exactitud cuándo todo volverá a la normalidad, a su normalidad. A veces pasan horas, a veces pasan años. A veces Artemisa ve el invierno llegar sin que el sol esté a su lado; a veces Apolo ve la música cambiar sin que la luna, esa musa de tantos poetas, se digne a volver a su encuentro.

A veces podrían pasar siglos sin la compañía del otro, pero en algún momento la palabra eterna se hace demasiado pesada para cargarla sin la ayuda alguna.

—Jaque, hermanita —susurra un día el viento, encendiendo los ojos de Artemisa, como si estuvieran devolviéndola a la vida.

—No me digas hermanita —suele replicar ella sin dar el brazo a torcer a la primera, pero incapaz de controlar el atisbo de sonrisa que ocultan sus labios al ver nuevamente a su hermano.

Su relación es un constante tira y afloja, una interminable partida de ajedrez. Una lucha por el control, la desesperación por saber quién se rendirá primero a sus deseos, una búsqueda implacable del jaque mate nunca concretado.

Su relación es un término nunca definido. Son besos robados en la oscuridad, miradas cómplices durante el día, peleas fingidas frente a los demás. Es el alma eternamente joven de Apolo que amenaza con incendiar el mundo para su simple entretenimiento. Es la infinita paciencia que reflejan los ojos de Artemisa cada vez que trata con el incontrolable espíritu de su gemelo. Son los celos que desatan en el otro, las peleas de verdad, el juego sin final. Es el sol que sale cuando la luna se oculta, la luna que resplandece en el cielo cuando el sol desaparece tras ella.

Pero, sin importar lo que suceda, Apolo siempre regresa a Artemisa y Artemisa siempre regresa a Apolo. Porque se pertenecen el uno al otro, tan simple y sencillo como suena. Porque siempre han sido las piezas blancas y las piezas negras de un idéntico tablero de ajedrez. Contrarios a no más poder y, a la vez, partes de un solo todo. Las dos caras de la misma moneda, inseparables elementos de un mismo ser.

Porque simplemente son el sol y la luna. Porque simplemente son Apolo y Artemisa.

* * *

_Este fic me ha dado quebraderos de cabeza. He modificado la historia como cuatro veces y les aseguro que el resultado no se parece en nada a la idea original._

_Pero no quería dejar de participar en el reto, así que finalmente subí esto. Quedará a su criterio decidir si les gustó o no._

_¿Reviews?_

_Sam._


End file.
